


Family Photo

by safety_dancer



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batbabies AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safety_dancer/pseuds/safety_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: "Batbabies AU where they're trying to take a family picture?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Photo

“Master Jason, if you would hold still for just a moment–ah yes that’s good. Now, Richard, move back one step–good. Timothy, if you would stand in between your father and Jason, that would be good. Now Master Bruce, hold Damian a little higher so that he doesn’t block Miss Cassandra.” Alfred smiled as the family tried to adjust themselves accordingly, elbows bumping and shoulders rubbing. Each boy was in a crisp suit that matched their father’s, but had different colored ties. Cass was wearing a knee-length black dress with a purple sash around her waist, her hair loose with a bow the same shade of purple behind her ear.   
“Ugh, you’re too close to me,” Jason muttered, nudging Dick with his arm, causing the older boy to lose his balance and tumble into Tim.   
“Hey!”   
“Sorry!”   
“Boys,” Bruce chided, rolling his eyes, “c’mon, get up. We need to let Alfred take the photo.”   
“It was Jason’s fault.”   
“You were in my personal space bubble.”Dick snorted, getting up and pulling his younger brother with him, smoothing Tim’s suit jacket down before stepping back into place, though a little father from Jason this time.   
“Damian!” Bruce extracted his tie from the toddler’s mouth, grimacing at the wet edge. “Great. Thanks.”   
Cass was snickering at her father’s plight, reaching up to pat Damian’s little hand.   
“Don’t encourage him, Cass.”   
“I didn’t even say anything.”  
“You laughed. To him that means approval.”   
“Ahem,” Alfred raised an eyebrow, and each family member hurriedly arranged themselves, smiling at Alfred as he snapped the photo. “Alright, we’re finished.” The kids scrambled to take off their dressy attire and put on their play clothes, Bruce following behind with the youngest. Alfred glanced down at the screen of his camera, smiling at the picture. He flicked back one, features softening.   
Bruce’s face was comically disgusted looking as he held his tie between his thumb and forefinger, Damian watching with a scowl. Cass was looking up at them both with a smile, eyes bright. Dick was kneeling beside Tim, fixing his suit and Jason stood behind them with a smirk.   
He knew which photograph would be going on his nightstand.


End file.
